american girl
by twilightwriter92
Summary: hermione granger went to see her cousin bella but meant her mate while she was their. while bella was going out with rose
1. Chapter 1

Hermione are you ready to go to America? Yes mom. I can't believe I get to spend the summer with my cousin Bella. It would be better day if I didn't have a fight with my girlfriend Ginny. She has this mind that am going to leave her for someone in America. I think she is right I been have a dream that am going to meet my dream girl there. Hermione wants wrong? Ginny and I got in a fight last night. About what dear? That am going to leave her for someone else. I think she's right because I had a dream that I was going to meant my soul mate in America. Hermione all we ask is to have fun and follow your heart. And if it leads to America girl over Ginny then so be it. Just let your heart decide when you meant this girl. Wait I didn't say it was a girl. Is it Hermione? Yes. Mom I like Ginny a lot. Do you love her Hermione? I don't know if I do. Honey just let what happens happen ok. Ok mom I love you. Love you too dear, say hi to your uncle for me and give Bella a kiss for me. I will mom.

Alice are you coming or not. Bella honey Alice is having a vision. Oh sorry rose. Its ok bells. Are you too going to come with me to get my cousin Hermione? Of course honey I want to meant this Hermione with you. Rose she's my cousin. I know that but I was thinking maybe Alice and Hermione can get together. Sorry Rose but my cousin is already with someone else. Oh. Alice is everything alright? Yea I just saw my soul mate. What does they look like. She has brown hair. Alice I think your mate is Hermione. I get to be with your cousin. I guess so. But Bella you just said she was with someone else. Yeah so. I just got a text from my aunt saying that Hermione had a dream about this girl in America. That Ginny thinks Hermione is going to leave her for someone in America. So they do get a shot together. I don't know I think Hermione loves Ginny but I don't know. You guys can ask her tomorrow how she and Ginny meant ok. Ok sorry baby. Are we still going to the mall? Yeah I want to look good for Hermione tomorrow. Ok Alice that's go. Bells how are you and Hermione related? Her mom is my dad's sister. Her mom went over there after high school. Then she meant my uncle that's how it happen. Oh ok. So Alice are you going to tell Hermione that you're a vampire? Of course Bella.

Next day

I can't wait to see Bella. I heard that she was seeing this girl name Rose. I hope she has a sister. Oh wait a minted I have Ginny. Ginny's problem with Luna Lovegood. When I get to my cousins house I need to call her. I start to walk out of the plan. I stopped Bella with her arms raped around my guess is Rose. But who's that on the other side of Bella. She's the one I been dreaming of. At that moment she looks up and looks me right in the eyes and she smiles at me and my heart starts to race. I look over at my cousin her smiling at her and talking. Finally Bella see me and runs to my arms. Hermione am so glad you made it. Me to cousin. Come with me and I'll introduce you to my rose and Alice. Hermione nice to finally meant you. You too Rose. Same with you Alice. Likewise. Herms do you minded if we go to the Cullen's first? No but on the way I need to call Ginny. Aw you have to tell your girl you made it. No Alice I just want to see if she with Luna. Who's that? A girl that she went out with before me and her did. I think she's also cheating on me with. Oh am sorry herms. Its ok am not really that hurt about it. Mrs. Weasley is Ginny their? Am sorry Hermione but she went out with Luna a few mins ago. Can you tell her to call me when she gets back? Sure bye dear. I was right. About what? Ginny. Oh. Bells she not work this. So Alice how did you and my dear cousin meant. We are in the same grade. When Rose and I told Bella our secrete we all came best friends. That reminds me how me and Ron and harry meant. Hermione do you believe in vampires? Are you guys telling me that you and rose are vampire? Yes. Bella did you know that? Yes. Wow even in the muggle work they have magic people. What do you mean? Am a witch. Really. Yes am sorry if you don't want to see me again. Hermione it doesn't matter to me. I love you the way you are. You love me? Am sorry her… Alice I love you too even thought we just meant. Hermione I don't want to say that because we just meant. Alice I feel the same way. Hermione will you be my girlfriend. Yes I would love to be. I guess the swain lady's are captive by the Cullen's women. Oh shut It Alice. You know love me Bells. Yeah I know. Rose are they always like this. Yes your get use to it in awhile. So Hermione how's the war going? Oh it's over now. What happen? Harry win. Good, what is he up to now. I don't know I haven't talk to him in awhile. Why not? He ran off with dean to get married. What happen to Ron? Harry found him making out with someone else. So you was in a war? Yes is that ok. Yea that's fine. Hey rose that's take our girls out to eat. Sounds like a plain Alice. Dorks. Yeah but we are your dorks. Don't remind us. That hurt Bells. Am glad it did Alice. Hey you two stop acting like a married couple. Sorry herms. I find it funny. So rose are you planning turning my cousin into a vampire? Yes she is. Alice can you change me. Hermione you really want to become a vampire? Yes as long as I have you and my cousin. I'll think about it. Alice pleases. Yep this is bells cousin. Shut it rose. What if I don't shut it? Then I'll do it for you. Like what? Bella then started kissing rose. Ok you to break it up. No. why not. Because I want to make out with my rose now you have herms we don't have to feel so bad now. Bella I don't even think your cousin wants to kiss me just yet. Why do you say that Al I want to kiss you so bad but if you want to wait then we can?


	2. Chapter 2

I want to kiss u too. Then kiss me baby. Oh no you're not. Bella why not? I don't want your guys kiss be because were kissing! Fine kill joy. Bella then slapped her face then ran away. Alice that was on called for. Herms come on I was kidding. I don't care go talk to belle. But baby. I said now! Fine. Are those to going to make up? Yeah Alice problem kissing Bella saying I love u. what do you mean? Were kind of in a three way relationship. Oh then why I'm with Alice? Because I love you, I see my future and you're in it. What about Rose and Bella? I see them too, but I would give them up for you. Alice I don't want you to do that. Are you guys willing to have a four way relationship? Sure who do you have in mind? You're not funny Alice. Sorry baby, I think it would be fine. What about you too? Heck yeah it would be fine. Welcome to the family cuz. Bella I don't think calling her cousin is right. You're right baby. Bella phone went off.

Bella: yes dad?

Charlie: do you have Hermione?

Bella: yes dad, do you want to talk to her?

Charlie: no, but I want you guys home, I'm taking you two out.

Bella: K dads were on our way.

Rose can you take us home? Sure babe. I call the front seat. But I want to seat by rose. You too knock it off. No. fine Hermione can seat with me. Ok. Who wants the radio on? I DO! Oh no. Alice starts sing poker face. Al can I have a kiss before we get to my house? Sure Bells come here. They start making out. Yeah they do that sometimes. Oh ok. Charlie doesn't know about them. Oh why not. There not ready, now I don't know if they will. Because of me? Yeah now that al has you. She has the three of us. Yes I know. Hermione I want you to know, we will never hurt you like this Ginny did. I know, but I'm still scared. That's all right babe. Hermione smiles out the window. How fast are you going? 75. Wow you're getting use to it babe. Hey tell the suck face girls back there, that were almost there. Alice bells were almost to your house! Ok babies. Alice will you kiss me? Yeah baby. Right now? Sure come here. Alice pressed her lips to Hermione's. Alice gently brings Hermione to the back seat. Rose and Bella shared a smile in the mirror. Alice herms were here, Charlie's outside. Ok rose. Bye baby, Hermione. Bye Hermione, Bella. Bye baby Alice. Hello rose Alice. Hey Charlie. You girls ready? Yeah dad, sure Uncle Charlie. So Hermione how was the plane? It's was fine, I'm glad that I'm here. Me too, I wish your parents would have came. They said next time. Sounds good, how's that girlfriend of your? We broke up. Oh I'm sorry. I'm not, she was cheating on me. Oh no. maybe you can hook up with Alice. Yeah maybe, she is kind of cute. I didn't need to know that. Sorry Charlie. It's fine. Bella are and rose fighting? No why? You guys didn't kiss before they left here. Oh were not fighting just forgot. Oh ok.

Alice: hey babies

Bella: hey baby

Alice: were our Hermione?

Bella: back seat, are you guys coming tonight?

Alice: no, Tanya and her family coming over soon. I'll stay by rose for you.

Bella: yeah do that, tell her I love her wont you? I love you too baby.

Alice: just told her, she said I love you too; I love u too baby, I have to go there here we love you two with all our hearts.

Bella: have fun and we love you too

Who was that on the phone bells? Alice. She wanted to tell me. They can't come over tonight. Why? Their cousins are up for the weekend. Oh what a shame. So Uncle Charlie was we going to eat. This local dinner up the street. Only reasons were going there because he has the hots for the owner. Bella thanks a lot. You know it's true. Yes it is. Who's the owner? Emily Clearwater. Bella you know Leah has a crush on you. Oh I know, rose wasn't happy when she found out. No rose loves you a lot; I can see that in her eyes when she looks at you. I know and I love her. Maybe you can hook Alice and Hermione up. I plan on it later. Hey Emily. Hey Charlie, bells, who is this? This is Hermione my cousin. Oh nice to meet you. You too. What does everyone want tonight? Hamburgers fries, salad, I'll have the same as Bella. Ok then. So Hermione are you liking forks? Yes I love it here, I'm thinking about moving here. Awesome maybe we can move in together. That would be cool. BELLA! Oh shit, it's Leah. Hello Leah how are you? I'm good, how about you? Good rose makes me happy. That's good, but I could make you happier. I doubt it Leah, but thanks but no thanks. I'm not going to give up on you. Ok have fun with that. Here's your food. Thanks Emily. You're welcome. Are you guys ready to go? Yes. Hermione would you mind staying with Bella in her room? No that's fine Charlie. Ok, well I'm going to watch the game yell if you want me. Ok dad we will. Ok. Have fun girls. So herms what do you want to do? Cuddle with you, maybe some kissing. Sounds good baby, I kind of wanted to do that but it was up to you. Good, Bella will you kiss me? Of course baby

Rose: I wish you two were here!

Bella: why what happen?

Rose: Tanya keeps trying to get us alone

Bella: WTF, were Alice?

Rose: seating in my lap, I can tell Alice is pissed; I want to tell them about you two.

Bella: me too baby, but you know it's not the right time.

Rose: I know baby, were herms?

Bella: lying in bed.

Rose: oh I'm I interrupting something?

Bella: we was going to kiss

Rose: oh then I'll will be the only one who hasn't kissed her!

Bella: it sucks for your baby!

Rose: I'll be sucking something soon enough!

Bella: is that a promise?

Rose: heck yeah baby

Bella: good, well kiss Al for me!

Rose: I will, kiss herms for me then

Bella: nope, because I want you to kiss her, before I kiss her for you!

Rose: ok that's fine, well I have to go Tanya looking over my shoulder.

Bella: oh ok me love you too.

Rose: we love you too!

Hermione are you still up? Yeah who was that? Rose. Baby what's matter? Tanya, she after our rose. WHAT! Baby its fine, ally's with her. Oh yea, baby can we kiss already? Sure baby. Bella took Hermione in her arms and started to kiss her. Bella got on top of Hermione. Mmm Bella. You like that baby? Heck yeah baby. Good! Bella Hermione is everything ok in there? Yes daddy were about to go to sleep! Oh ok night girls! So what do you want to do now? Fall asleep in your arms. Awe baby, I would love that. Good. All of a sudden a knock on the window? Who could that be? Rose, Alice what are you guys doing here? Carlisle said it'll be ok, he knows how much we miss our girls. Awe baby. So what did we miss? We made out, and also almost got caught by Charlie. Oh shit, that would be bad. Bella you remember when Alice and you almost got caught but I had to stop you too. Oh yeah, never again. What happen? Alice came before I did because I had to hunt, I found them making out on the bed. Both of their shirts were off, and then I heard Charlie come. I went up to Alice and pushed her off Bella. And I and Alice hide under the bed. Oh man. Yeah I would have been funny. Yeah loads. So how long are you guys aloud to stay? About a moment. Why that short. Carlisle what's all of us to go hunting. Oh ok. We rather stay with you and herms, but you know how dad is. Yes I know, well have fun. And stay away from Tanya! Of course. See you girls in couple days? Bye sweethearts! Bye loves! Herms you ready for bed? Yeah I had a long day, and I want to fall sleep in my girls arms right now. Good because your girl would love to hold you while you sleep. Good night baby. Night love.

Meanwhile

Rosy what kind of game is good here? Deer Tanya, the name is Rosalie. Oh come one you know you like it. Carlisle I can't hide it anymore. Go ahead rose, Alice. Thanks Carlisle, Tanya will you leave my mate alone. What do you mean by mate? Rose is my mate and I I'm her's. How can that be I seen what rose was saying on her phone. That would be my other mates Tanya. I thought you could only have one. Tanya I guess me and Alice are lucky because we have 2 other mates. Carlisle how can that be. It has been know Tanya. Oh, where are your mates at? Home asleep I hope. Humans, you could be with me. Tanya you know it doesn't work like that. When can we meet them? They can come over tomorrow. Good I want to meet the so called mates; maybe I can scare them off. I'm just kidding rosy. You better be Tanya. Whatever rosy, I'm going to go hunt. Jasper where's Alice? Over there on her phone. Good lordly she's always on that phone! Is someone jeasuly of a little phone. No that's how we talk to our girls so no I'm not. I know you miss them. Jasper I would lose everything if I lose them. I feel the same with Emmet. I know bro. I see the way you look at him. Yeah, he's my world; take care of my little sister's. I will, I know you would kick my ass right? Yeah me and Emmet. Emmet what? Kick rose as if she hurt Alice, Bella, and Hermione. Dam Skippy.

Alice: babies are you guys up?

The phone works Hermione up.

Hermione: Alice?

Alice: Hermione?

Hermione: yes?

Alice: did I wake you up?

Hermione: yeah, but that's alright, so how's everything going?

Alice oh sorry baby, good rose being a dork. Where are bells?

Hermione: ha-ha nice. Bells asleep, she's talking in her sleep.

Alice: what is she saying?

Hermione: our names

Alice: moaning?

Hermione: how did you know?

Alice: it's Bella, be ready because dad said we can interduse you to our cousins.

Hermione: oh cool. What time should you guys be here?

Alice: 12:00, well baby I'm going to go let u sleep, hold bells for me.

Hermione: ok, you don't have too. Oh I will baby, I love you

Alice: I love you too baby

Herms who was that on the phone? Alice, there coming and getting us at 12 to meet there cousins. Good we finally get to meet Tanya. Bella relax she pick us not us. True, now come here I'm cold. Oh baby here I come, bells can we talk for a min. sure baby. I know we just started going out but I feel more loved them I ever been. Good baby, I'm glad.

NEXT DAY

Herms we have to get up! Oh why? Because it's 11 and we only got an hour to get ready! Opps. Come on go jump in the shower. Ok baby. Before Bella could get in the bath room the door bell rang. Shit there early. Babe you get in the shower I'll answer the door. Thanks baby. You're welcome. BABY! Hey Alice, rosy! Hello Hermione. Charlie how are you? I'm good Rosalie, and yourself? Great that I get to see Bella. I remember when I was like that. Dad what are you talking about; you're like that with sue. Said Bella walking into rose arms. Thanks Bella. Your welcome dad. So what are you lady's doing today? Were taking Bella, Hermione to meet our family. Oh ok, bet I want you home by 5:00. Why dad? We're going to sues house for supper. Oh dad do we have too. Yes Bella. Fine. Bells you're be fine. Thanks Hermione. Well Bella, herms are you lady's ready? Yeah let's go baby. Rose you and Hermione take the front. I'm why? Because she wants you to kiss. Babe let that happen when it will please. Ok then.


End file.
